A Planet We Not Know Of
by M-Shadows
Summary: Two worlds are locked in a relentless war. The key to survival is an earthling named Minako Aino. Held captive and used, Minako is in no mood to cooperate. But her captor may prove to have even more secrets than her. HiiMin
1. Capture

A/N: Let me make one thing clear: this story was originally published under the name "Icely". That was my old account. I had it when I was seven (before the age rule). I decided to rewrite the stories on my old account… well, some of them anyway. I just wanted to make this clear. And I changed the pairing from Hii/Usa to Hii/Min

A Planet We Not Know Of

By: M-Shadows

Chapter One

"Are you sure about this, Hiiro?"

A boy with short, unruly chestnut hair looked behind him. The owner of the voice was safely hidden from view by shadows, but the boy knew who he was. "Hn." he grunted in response.

The owner of the mysterious voice stepped out of the shadows. His hair was also chestnut brown, but much longer than the boy's, and was secured in a braid that trailed down his back. "Look, this is a huge responsibility. Even for you." he said. "No one is going to blame you for backing out. I mean, you could send a lowly guard or something."

The boy glared daggers at him. "Stay out of it, Duo." he said coldly. "I never back down from a mission."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know." he said in a bored voice. "Mr. Perfect Soldier. Whatever. But I think this mission is bad news, Hiiro. Decline while you can."

Hiiro said nothing to the statement. He walked slowly toward a large steel door. The keypad---mounted on the wall next to the door---beeped as Hiiro entered the password. The steel door made a sick creaking noise before sliding open.

"Whoa!" Duo said, sprinting to catch up. "You've gotta' be kidding me. You're taking Wing Zero? Are you insane?"

"It's my only chance at catching her." Hiiro replied monotonously.

"Dude," Duo said, waving his hands dramatically. "You CANNOT take Wing Zero to Earth. You're supposed to keep a low-profile, remember?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact," Duo said, putting his hands on his hips in undisguised pride. "I do. You take a hover ship---it's small, reliable and damn near impossible to see from a distance---and find some rural area outside of Tokyo to land. Then, you use one of those earthling contraptions… what are they called?" he trailed off, looking for the right word. "Oh yeah, automobles! Anyway, you use an automoble to get to Tokyo, and then you track this Minako down, and capture her!"

"No." Hiiro said. "Wing Zero is faster."

Duo slapped a hand to his forehead. "No way." he said. "I can't let you do that. You'll attract too much attention."

Hiiro spun around. "Why is my father so worried about this mission?"

"Um, hello?" Duo said incredulously. "We're freaking KIDNAPPING her."

"A backwater planet like Earth is not worth the discretion."

'King Yui is going to kill me.' Duo thought. "Well, Hiiro, there is a catch." he said, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He looked behind him to make sure no one was around to overhear the conversation. "Earth isn't as normal as you think."

"Hn." he said. Duo figured that was his way of showing interest inthe subject, so he continued.

"And the girl---Minako Aino---isn't all that normal either." he said, nervously looking over his shoulder again. "There are these people---the Sailor Senshi---their Earth's special fighting forces. Minako is Sailor Venus, the fifth and final Senshi."

Hiiro shot a glare at Duo. "You said the Earth would be completely defenseless." he said in his usual monotone, but Duo could hear the traces of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, well…" Duo said, backing away a bit. "I lied. Your father told me to. You're too much of an egotistical maniac; he was worried you'd go after them."

"You were going to send me in to an ambush without Wing Zero."

Duo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's not an ambush, Hiiro. They don't know you're coming, that was the whole idea. Sneak in, get the girl, and leave. Then, nobody has to know about it."

"Hn." Hiiro said, expertly climbing up the leg of his Gundam, "I don't like it."

"Of coarse you don't." Duo said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "If it doesn't involve blood, violence and shooting, you automatically think it's a bad idea. Not everything has to turn in to a massacre."

"Tell my father I've left to fulfill my mission." was all Hiiro said before he climbed in to Wing Zero's cockpit and closed the door.

"This is great," Duo said as he watched Wing Zero leave the hangar. "I'm so dead."

* * *

"Artemis!" Minako called. "Hurry up!" a white cat bounded down the stairs after her. A yellow upturned crescent moon was on his forehead. "We have to get to the mall before the shoe store closes!"

"Shouldn't we be getting to the Senshi meeting?"

"No way!" Minako said, sprinting down the street. "This is the biggest sale they've had all year! I _have_ to check it out!"

"Rei's going to have a cow if you're late again." Artemis said, keeping up with her strides with graceful ease.

Minako laughed. "I'm only going to have a peek at the racks." she said. "Then I'll head straight to the meeting."

She suddenly stumbled back a bit as she collided with a body. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said with a blush. "I wasn't watching were I was going."

The boy seemed unfazed. He was taller than Minako by a few inches, well built, and he was wearing the tightest pair of spandex shorts Minako had ever seen. "Are you Minako Aino?" he asked in a cold voice.

She was taken aback by the question. He knew her? "Who wants to know?" she asked, slightly suspicious. Artemis hissed by her feet. "Artemis, what's wrong?"

"Run, Minako!" Artemis cried. Minako shot him a confused look, but started to sprint down the sidewalk anyway.

"Artemis, come on!" she yelled, craning her neck to see Artemis biting mercilessly at the stranger's leg. He let out a strangled mew as the boy kicked him several feet away. "Artemis!"

She stopped. She couldn't leave Artemis! The boy caught up with her in a matter of seconds. "You're coming with me." he said monotonously. He grabbed her arm, dragging her down the street.

Minako fumbled to get her Communicator out of her pocket. The boy grabbed it from her trembling fingers, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. It smashed in to tiny pieces under his shoe. "Artemis, tell the others!" was all she managed to get out before the boy finally hit her hard on the back of the neck.

She fell to a heap on the ground. He picked her up and flung her unconscious body over his shoulder. "Minako!" Artemis cried. He tried to stand up, but his small legs buckled underneath him. The stranger disappeared down the street, taking his beloved owner with him.


	2. Dreams

Hey, people. Sorry it took so long for an update, I've been seriously uninspired.

* * *

A Planet We Not Know Of

By: M-Shadows

Chapter Two

Minako fought restlessly, kicking, flailing, punching, and biting. Anything to loosen her captor's grip on her already bruised arm. She could tell his patience was wearing thin---if he had any in the first place. "Take me back." she demanded.

The boy ignored her, pulling open the cockpit door to his Gundam. He didn't even flinch as her fist connected with his jaw, when she kicked him in the shin, pounded her fists at any exposed flesh. He just stood there, looking at her with those infuriatingly emotionless eyes. "No." he grunted, dragging her inside.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Gundam." he said, not bothering to look at her as he worked the machine's controls. "My home planet."

* * *

Duo was putting off his visit to the King. He found random jobs around the castle, needing an alibi for his tardiness. Though, Duo hardly thought King Yui would find scrubbing the bathroom floors a plausible reason to put off business matters. But he'd already dusted himself in to an asthma attack, burnt every one of his cooking attempts in the kitchen and polished every sword in the armory, so what other excuse was he supposed to use? 

He wasn't exactly looking forward to facing King Yui. He had a hotter temper than that infernal son of his. And there was the damning fact that he'd let slip Minako Aino's true identity. Not that he saw what the big deal was. Hiiro was going to find out sooner or later, right?

He sighed deeply, hating the idea of keeping secrets from the closest person he could call a friend. Yet, at the same time, he hoped that Hiiro never found the truth behind those secrets...

* * *

_"Hiiro!" Minako called, lifting the skirts of her orange dress to run through the gardens. "Hiiro, where are you?" The white stone pathway felt cold under her bare feet. "Hiiro! Come on, this isn't funny!" Flowers surrounded her, vivid colors that she ordinarily would have stopped to admire. Today, however, the beauty of the garden was lost on her, for she was seeking something far more beautiful._

_Her lip jutted in to a pout, ready to turn around and go back to the castle. Then she saw him._

_Sitting on the lip of the marble faerie fountain, his hair seemed a richer brown, his eyes a brighter blue and his lips more full and desirable as he took in the garden's serenity. With a squeal of delight, she ran to him, nearling knocking him off the fountain as she leaped in to his arms._

_He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. His eyes held a rare kindness---a look of adoration that he saved especially for her. "Hiiro," she said with a huff. "I looked everywhere for you."_

_"Sorry, Minako." he said, resting his cheek on the top of her head._

_"Come on," she said, jumping to her feet and grabbing his hand. "I've something to show you."_

_As she squeezed his hand and smiled, the garden seemed to disappear beneath her feet. The stone path turned to harsh dirt as new surroundings came in to her view. Hiiro was still by her side, his fingers intertwined with hers, but they were no longer in the peaceful garden. They were on a battlefield._

_Bodies littered the ground, blood pooling around them. She turned her gaze to the castle on her left. The magnificent, elegant beauty of the Moon Kingdom could awe one even in the midst of a battle._

_"Oh God," Minako whispered, running frantically for the castle. "Serenity! Hiiro, we have to save Serenity!" She ran faster than she thought herself physically possible._

_When they reached the palace gates, she stifled a cry. The Negaverse had wreaked havoc on the Kingdom. Leaving hundreds of lifeless bodies strewn, the palace slowly crumbling under the war. And soldiers boring green and black uniforms fought alongside the Negaverse. Green and black---Hiiro's soldiers._

_She spun around, glaring at the boy behind her. Her gaze was torn between fury, hurt, and a deep look of betrayal. "Hiiro, you bastard," she spat. "I'll never forgive you for this!"_

Minako jolted awake, sweat pouring off her face. It took her a moment to realize where she was, and who was sleeping lightly in the seat in front of her.

She sighed, wiping her forehead on her shirt sleeve. That dream always left her shaken. Except, it was worse this time, because the boy in the garden had never had a face before---never had a name.

She shook her head. She was stressed, that was all. God knows she had reason to be. She was kidnapped by this boy---Hiiro---and in all her confusion and strain, she had incorporated him into an existing nightmare.

This made her resentment for him grow. In the garden, she had shared such a deep, passionate love for that boy, and Hiiro had no right to intrude. Whether it was his fault or not.

It took her a moment to realize that all of her huffing had awoken Hiiro. She lifted herself to her feet, gazing out the window to see an odd spec in the distance. As they got closer, it steadily grew until she realized it was a planet. "Planet Gundam." Hiiro said, gesturing to the nearing orb.

Minako gulped, suddenly engulfed by a growing sense of unease that she couldn't seem to shake.

* * *

"Damn that Yui!" Wufei grumbled, punching the pass-code in to the hangar's door with more force than necessary. The keypad blinked "invalid" for what seemed like the hundredth time. "He's always changing the locks!" 

"Prank safety." Trowa replied simply, leaning against the wall next to Wufei.

It was a well-known fact among the castle that Hiiro hated Duo being in the hangar. Duo's knack for creating havoc was something Hiiro had no tolerance for; especially when his beloved Zero was the root of the jokes.

He changed the hangar's password a few times a week, in a vain hope that Duo would finally be locked out…

Fat chance there.

The door slid open to reveal a bemused Duo lugging a bag full of God-knows-what. "Hey dudes!" he said enthusiastically.

"You!" Wufei said, glaring at the braided pilot over his shoulder. "I hate you."

Duo blinked in confusion. "Huh? But I haven't done anything yet."

"Yui locked us out of the hangar again." Trowa replied calmly.

"Oh. Don't worry about it." Duo beamed, dragging the bag over to the door with some difficulty. He punched in a five-digit code and with a sick creak, the door slid open. "Gina---the hot mechanic---has a thing for me." he said, as if that explained everything.

Wufei scowled at Duo's retreating back as he made his way in to the hangar. "I hate him."

* * *

R/R please! And check out: animeexodus-dot-com 


	3. NOTE! Please Read!

Hey, M-Shadows here. I'm sorry to tell you that due to my busy schedule, I won't be able to update this story (or any of the others, for that matter) for a few months.

Until then, I would really appreciate some reviews... even if you are just rating it on a scale of one to ten, it would make writing the next chaptersmuch more enjoyable.

I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks!

M-Shadows


End file.
